


i'm saving all my love for you like water in clouds

by majesdane



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>No, Emily Fitch is very, very different.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm saving all my love for you like water in clouds

  
and i appreciate your patience, while you stand here, right in front  
of me. waiting for me to come to my senses.

\-- _pleasefindthis_

 

 

 

Here's the thing: Naomi Campbell isn't stupid.

She knows when she meets Emily Fitch for the first time, at the age of twelve, back before she dyed her hair candy apple red and it was still just plain _brown_ , when they're in the first day of Maths class and their eyes met and the world just _stops turning_ and something completely unspoken between them -- she knows that Emily Fitch is not going to be someone who is easily forgettable. She is not going to be like all the other girls in their class -- in their _school_ even -- the ones who are so stupidly obsessed with boys and sex and other rubbish things that they wouldn't know what a political rally was if they got trampled by one.

No, Emily Fitch is very, very different.

And Naomi isn't stupid, even if she does think she can fool herself by pretending not to care and not notice when she sees Emily watching her across the room, pen poised in midair just about to write something, as if she's suddenly just figured out something very important and worth knowing. And maybe she has, but, Naomi tells herself very sharply (because when Naomi is telling herself off, she likes to think that she does it _right_ ), but it doesn't matter. Because Emily Fitch may be the most special girl in world but she absolutely does not

mean

anything

at

all.

Especially not to Naomi.

 

;;

 

And yet she watches Emily back. She can't help herself. She can't help but be utterly fascinated by Emily, can't believe that she's actually Katie's twin, because the two are so unlike, so far apart, that she could probably shove the Atlantic Ocean between them and still have room to spare. It isn't like she actually _knows_ anything about Emily, because she doesn't, not really, aside from the fact that she reads Shakespeare -- which is definitely a good thing, but Naomi is pretending not to remember that point -- but she can just see that Katie and Emily, blood aside, are nothing alike.

Katie is loud where Emily is quiet. Katie is brash and bold and obviously quite-up herself and Emily is just sort of _there_. Soft and shy and always just a step behind Katie and her little group of friends, as if she's just waiting for Katie to forget she's there, so that she can finally just be alone. So, she doesn't mean to, but in the end, she finds herself making a list of all things Emily Fitch related.

Like the curve of Emily's neck.

Like how she actually pays attention in class.

Like how whenever Katie's babbling on about something, Emily just has this completely bored expression on her face, like she doesn't even care at all. And maybe she doesn't.

Like how Emily doesn't look anything like Katie at all, not really, not even close, once you start to notice the differences.

Like how Emily's hair actually looks better when it's red and the way it falls into her eyes when she's writing notes or reading a book.

Like the soft look she gets on her face sometimes, when she's watching Naomi and thinks Naomi can't see her.

Like how she always blushes and quickly looks away, whenever Naomi glances over and their eyes meet.

Like how the very thought of her keeps Naomi up at night sometimes and when she wakes up she has a headache from just thinking too much about Emily. Like how, at age fourteen, when Naomi pushes her hand down her knickers one night and strokes clumsily and experimentally, the thing that both horrifies her and makes her come is the thought of Emily's hand between her thighs instead of her own. Like how, when they kiss at the party, for that very first time, Emily just _sighs_ into the kiss and it suddenly feels like the most natural thing in the world and Naomi doesn't ever want to _not_ be kissing her.

Like how Emily just stares up at her through her fringe, sad and hopeful all at once. Just waiting for Naomi to forgive her.

Like how Emily tastes like vodka and chocolate at Pandora's pyjama party and a part of Naomi is just shouting _run_ , but a bigger part of her is just saying, calmly, _stay_ and Naomi knows that no matter what, she can't hide from this. She can't and she isn't even sure if she wants to any longer, because kissing Emily is all she's thought about for the past year.

Like how, when Emily kisses her at the lake and Naomi simply can't resist any longer and ends up coming with Emily's tongue between her legs, she knows that, no matter what or where or when, Emily Fitch will always

be

tied

to

her.

 

;;

 

So it still amazes her when, even now, she notices things about Emily that she'd never noticed before.

Like how she curls her hair around her finger when she's bored or reading or watching telly or sometimes just when she's standing around in the kitchen and talking to Naomi while she cooks them both dinner. Or like how she always says _I love you_ right before she comes, biting down on her bottom lip, damp hair stuck to her forehead.

And like how she sings -- poorly, but it just endears Naomi to her more, like everything else Emily Fitch related -- in the shower and how she uses hair conditioner that smells like apples and how she just looks

so

damn

good

while sitting outside in the garden, smoking a cigarette.

 

;;

 

I sort of love you, Naomi says, grinning up at Emily. They're sitting on the couch watching a re-run of _Top Gear_ and Naomi's feeling lazy and sleepy with her head in Emily's lap -- because Emily said she wanted to braid Naomi's hair, but she gave up halfway through and now is just stoking it gently -- and she just thinks to herself that, wow, yeah, she could actually imagine her whole life being

just

like

this

for always and ever without end.

Well, good, Emily says, laughing. Because I sort of love you too.

And she leans down for a kiss while Naomi sits up a bit and their mouths meet halfway and simply, Naomi knows that she isn't at all stupid, because of _course_.

They could have never ended another way.


End file.
